


dreaming dead

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re dead!” Tyler splutters.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard that.” Josh frowns. “But do I look dead to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really dumb. Idk, I'm sorry???

“It’s just a dream.”

Tyler rubs his hands over his face and sighs.

“It’s just a dream.”

“You’re not sleeping.”

Tyler whips his head over to his bedroom door. _Josh?_

“And it isn’t just a dream,” Josh smirks, making his way over to Tyler.

“What’s the matter?” Josh asks, peering at Tyler through half-opened eyes. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You’re dead!” Tyler splutters.

“Yeah, I heard that.” Josh frowns. “But do I look dead to you?”

Tyler wants to go back to sleep. He never wants to sleep again.

“This isn’t real,” Tyler shakes his head. “I’m not going to let you do this anymore, Josh. You’re dead, and you’re still controlling me.”

Josh laughs. “Okay, Ty.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tyler glares. “You lost the right to call me that when you _killed_ yourself. Remember?”

“I’ll ask you again: do I look dead to you?” Josh looks irritated.

“This is a dream. I need to wake up.” Tyler covers his ears with both hands and squeezes his eyes shut. “I need to wake up.”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Josh says.

When Tyler opens his eyes again, Josh is gone.


End file.
